


Fist Trek

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Star Trek: The Animated Series
Genre: Crack, Disembowelment, Fisting, M/M, thrid fistin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trio wants that third fistin'!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fist Trek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pastel_poisons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_poisons/gifts).



> A thing my boyfriend and I have always wanted to happen.

Spock, Kirk, McCoy, and Arex were all in sickbay. 

“Well, dammit, get to it!”

“Get to what, doctor?” Arex asks.

“The fisting!”

“Oh!”

The two men and the vulcan all bend over at once. They spread them and wait for the three armed fella to get to work. 

Arex dunked all three of his arms into a tub of lube and then set his eyes on his targets. 

“Okay, captain, you get the first fistin'!”

Arex plunged his right arm deep inside of the captain.

“Okay, doctor, you get the second fistin'!”

Arex plunged his left arm up inside of the doctor and started twirling his hand around his prostate.

“Your turn, Spock!”

“Why do I get lasties”

“Quiet down, Spock, or you will never get the third fistin'!”

Arex thrusted his middle arm as hard as he could right for Spock's asshole. His fist bounced off and flew back into his face. 

“Mr. Spock! Nobody has ever denied the third fistin' like that before!”

“You made me unhappy, Arex”

“Sorry, Spock, I will try again.”

He threw his fist at Spock's ass again and it bounced off.

“You are not worthy!”

Arex withdrew his hands quickly out of the captain and the doctor. The quick motion, and the fact that he had their prostates in his grip, caused their guts to be pulled out of their assholes and they both died there in the sick bay.


End file.
